Harry Potter and the Price of Power
by Moonlit-Nightshade
Summary: [HPLOTR Crossover]{Rated for later chapters} Harry's life in the Wizarding world comes to an end yet he is given a second chance to find happiness in another world. Pairings: HarryErestor, HarryErestorHaldir
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

****

****

**_Harry Potter and the Price of Freedom_**

**__**

**_Written by Becca_**

****

****

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** All HP Characters and places belong to JK Rowling. All LOTR Characters and Places belong to JRR Tolkien. I own nothing you recognise.

****

****

**_Summary: -_**_HP/LOTR Crossover- Rated for later chapters Harry's life in the Wizarding world comes to an end yet he is given a second chance to find happiness in another world. Pairings: Harry/Erestor, maybe some Harry/Erestor/Haldir_

__

__

_**Author Notes:** I noticed that most people do not think much of Lord of the Ring crossovers and I wondered why. Personally, I love HP crossovers with LOTR, especially when its slash with one of the sexy elves -grins- I hope you like this so far, I only have five chapters written on it, but I thought if I posted what I have so far, some of you could give me some ideas for it or something._

__

__

_

* * *

_

Prologue

Darkness.

Silence.

Fear.

Harry's thoughts were compressing as he lay as still as he could, trying to even his breathing and quieten the beat of his heart. Surely it was not natural for any room to be so quiet? There was always the sound of wind through the cracks of the stone, a groaning door, a creeping window. Or in Hogwarts case, the gentle whispering of the walls, the soothing buzz of the wards and so without even opening his eyes, he could tell he was not in his home. He wracked through his brain, trying to remember what had happened, he recalled a battle, the last battle but his memory was hazy and he could not recollect what exactly had happened.

Not a whispered voice washed over him, not a breath that did not belong to himself could be heard. The silence almost felt like it was closing in on him, squashing him until he was held between solid walls of nothingness. Crushed by thoughts and almost overwhelmed by his fear. It took him all this time, without opening his eyes, to remember that not only did he have no need to breath, but his heart did not beat and hadn't done for years.

Therefore, he wasn't as alone as he thought

War

He remembered he was at war. He did not remember said war ending. He was alone in a room with another being, he was lying down with his eyes closed and he was scared. Therefore, one must assume that he was in a room with his enemy. Without moving an inch and making sure to keep his eyes closed and his breathing as it had been so as to not alert the other of his wake, Harry very slowly broadened his senses, reaching old slowly to wrap around the other in the room…his enemy.

Maybe he _shouldn't_ have done that

He was left trembling under the power he had just felt, the mind of this being was definitely not open to intruders but what left him more than a little worried was the fact that there was more than one. All of equal power that his own could not even compare too. Maybe he shouldn't have done whatever it was he did to piss off these people. He had not a chance of survival.

Did he care?

Hell no

In war one must make sacrifices, he knew that he would not fight against people such as these if there was not a good reason. But that's another thing, he could not sense evil, he could not sense destruction or even hatred, he just felt an overly calm, peace. Merlin he wished one of them would _say_ something so that he at least knew he was not drowning in darkness, was not choking on his own thoughts.

As far as he knew there was not a single door or window in this room, considering he could not feel the air change anywhere and so he had two choices. Attack first and ask questions later if he survived or open his eyes, let them know he was awake and die before he can even ask a thing…hmm, tough choice but considering he could not feel their evil, that did not mean they were not, it was rather simple to mask ones true colours when one has power, so he may not be killed or he may but then if he attacked and managed to harm someone that wasn't evil then that would just totally suck

Now his head hurt

Without much more thought, Harry's hand slowly travelled to the two daggers he wore on a belt. He couldn't help but hold his breath as they were drawn from their sheaths and then he took a deep breath and counted to ten before he jumped to his feet and threw the two daggers at two of the beings. It was rather a good thing he knew where they were without looking considering as soon as he snapped his eyes open, a blinding white light burst through his eyes bringing an instant headache.

It also didn't help when the two daggers he had thrown just seemed to turn back and then slam right into both of his shoulders, dragging him back until he was effectively pinned to the wall. The wall that Harry was _positive_ had just popped up out of nowhere too. He looked down at himself and cringed at the blood dripping down to the white floor. He grinned weakly up in front of him even if he couldn't see anyone around him in this bright light

"Heh – I umm – I guess I shouldn't have done that" he said sheepishly and then looked pointedly down at the floor "I'm kinda ruining your décor here" when there was still no answer, he rolled his eyes and reached up to grasp one of the daggers, wincing as it lodged himself further in. He pulled it out and cringed but didn't make a sound and then reached up to get the other. As he fell to his feet and landed on the floor (which may I add, he couldn't see as it too was covered in bright light) he sheathed his weapons and just stood, waiting.

And waiting

And waiting

The silence was compressing again and he narrowed his eyes

His fear returned

"Oh for the love of-" he muttered and then closed his eyes "Can you just get it over with and kill me already? I know there's more than one with me in this room, I don't know who you are, why I'm here or even where I am but I do know that if you don't kill the lights, I'm gonna get a bloody migraine" he muttered, rubbing at his temples. When there was still no reply, he huffed and sat on the floor, his back leaning against the wall he had just been pinned too and he took out his dagger and threw it in the air, catching it between his fingers whilst he waited.

"Harry Potter" the voice echoed around the room and Harry jumped, wincing as the knife went straight through his finger. He looked up glaring but he was not sure in which direction the person or persons were anymore

"You did that on purpose," he said accusingly

"I assure you. I did not" the same voice again, a male, his words were laced with power and knowledge and Harry sighed

"Besides, that's what you get for playing with knives" this time it was a woman and Harry rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath "How would you know if I sounded like your mother when you have never met her?" the woman asked curiously, obviously hearing Harry's words. Harry winced visibly and glared

"That was a little below the belt don't you think?" he asked, arching an eyebrow "And anyway, it's a _saying_, you know, a phrase, a common…oh never mind" he said and once again pushed the dagger into its holder and climbed to his feet, he looked around, squinting into the light for any sign of the voices, "Are you going to show yourselves or am I to just speak to the air? I assure you I have learnt my lesson," he said, pressing a finger against the hole in one of his shoulders and flinched.

Finally the blinding of the light died down and Harry was able to see around him, the walls and floor were white (surprisingly) but were no longer caked in light. A few feet in front of him though was a large (white) table where sat at least 10 of the fairest beings Harry had ever set eyes on, dressed in long, flowing white robes. He groaned when he saw this but walked forward and studied them all carefully, meeting their eyes. He hit himself on the head after he had finished looking and he bowed stiffly, but he couldn't stop from asking the one thing that was plaguing his mind

"So…has colour even been invented here then? Besides black and white" he said, smiling innocently and ignored both the glares and the amusement he was receiving. He rocked backwards and forwards on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back "You know, if you'd just said that you weren't an evil ugly creature before I opened by eyes then you could have saved me both the humiliation and the pain" he said in a singsong voice and rolled his eyes as the one person in the middle just stared at him, his face a mask of indifference whilst a few of the others were openly smirking or smiling

"You have _attempted_ to attack the Valar, explain your reasons," he said and Harry blinked

"The _Valar_?" he said and then scowled "You have access to my thoughts and my memories, if you are whom you say so why should I have to explain myself? And besides, if you were the Valar then a feeble attempt such as mine was would not have the almighty powerful creators of all beings so pissed off now would it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. The middleman as Harry had come to call him arched an eyebrow and with a wave of his hand, Harry was shooting back down the room, not one of his counters would stop it

"Alright, alright keep your hair on man" he snapped when it finally stopped. He was drawn back before the row of people and he glared daggers at the middleman before sighing "I am – was – in a war, the last thing I remember is being in the middle of a battle, I cannot remember how said battle ended, I cannot remember much of it clearly at all and so when ones memory goes from being in a battle to be drowning in silence, its quite unnerving as I am sure you can imagine" he said and then smirked "Which reminds me, you could use a splash of paint here and there and a little music wouldn't go too badly either"

"Do you offer no apology for your attack?" the woman next to the middleman asked surprised and Harry stared at her

"Do you offer me no apology for returning the attack? As I see it, I'm the only one that's wounded here. Now if I had managed to actually have hit one of you or even come _close_ then I would apologise but as I am the only one who is harmed, then it serves myself right and we're even. Don't you think?" he asked seriously and the woman smiled at him before nodding

"Oh lets get this over with. Harry Potter, you are given a choice. You may continue on your way to heaven, return to your world but as a ghost or live, as you are now, in another world amongst others of your race, well, what your race was _before_ you were turned." The middleman said and Harry looked at him for a minute before growing serious

"May I ask, as I obviously died in that battle, what of Lord Voldemort?" he asked slowly and the middleman studied him carefully

"You defeated him," he said carefully and Harry's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth for a few minutes before he lowered his head

"Then I deserve none of the choices you have given me my lord. Voldemort may have been a Dark Lord but he was still a living being and I killed him," he said sincerely and jumped visibly when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Now there is the pure soul we have sensed in you, young lord. You have been forgiven for that deed as by killing Lord Voldemort, you have saved the lives of millions of others. There was no other choice, we are aware of that. We have…contact with a particular person who would help you with this decision. We will leave you now with them" well honestly, Harry stared in the space where the middleman had just been stood for a good few minutes in complete shock but then he turned when he sensed another presence and his eyes fell on Severus.

He stepped forward, hardly daring to believe his eyes as the man pulled him into a tight embrace. He leant his head on the mans chest and smelt the familiar potions and herbs, tears came to his eyes and he pulled back slightly to cup the mans cheek "Is it really you?" he whispered, looking into the dark orbs that were glittering with love for him, just like they used too.

"My Harry. My love. It is I yes but we do not have much time. I need you to listen to me" Severus said softly, stroking his hands through Harry's hair lovingly "I have missed you so much my beauty, I have watched you ever since I was forced to leave. Harry, I know you want to be with me, I know you want to see your parents again but not yet, others need you and your powers whether your or I like it or not. You must return to another world, bring light to others lives like you have mine" he added and then tilted Harry's face up when the boy started to protest and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The familiarity sent Harry's mind reeling, as he opened up to that probing tongue and then it was just like it had been in his sixth year, just under a year ago now and Harry was back in the potions masters arms, deep inside the dungeons. Tears fell as he explored that mouth anew and stroked that tongue with his own, there was no doubt in his mind, this was his Severus. When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily and pressed their foreheads together. "I – I want to be with you Severus. I cant – not without you," he whispered but Severus smiled sadly and shook his head, pulling back

"You need to move on Harry, what we had together was beautiful but now its gone. We both know you do not wish to return as a ghost and so there are but two options, to stay and travel to the heavens with me or go to another world, move on, live in the happiness you never received at home, forget about war and find another soul to connect with. I am gone, what we had is over now but you, you have the chance to be happy, find love in another and live without war and despair. I will always be waiting for you when the time comes" he said softly, his hand cupping Harry's cheek "But now is not the time, others need you" he said, letting his hand fall to his side.

"I will always love you Harry. Be happy," he said again and Harry nodded silently, his tears still falling as he watched the image of his lover flicker and then he was alone. Harry fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He knew what Severus said was true but his heart spoke differently. If he followed the man now, he would have the chance to meet his parents, to become a family again but more importantly at this minutes, he would have his love in his arms but if he did that, then it was over. Life was over. If he did as his love said and went to another world, then he may find the peace and happiness he had always desired and that wouldn't be forever, he could always meet his parents when the time came…

"Have you decided?" the middleman's voice echoed around the room and Harry took a deep breath before standing and turning to face the table full of beings again. He nodded curtly and the man smiled at him "When you arrive in your destination. You will find a few things that you may need close by. May the stars shine brightly over your head" he said again and Harry smirked weakly

"Isn't it you people who decide that?" he asked, in a poor attempt of humour and the middleman scowled mockingly

"It's a saying, you know, a phrase, a common…oh never mind" he teased and Harry laughed through his tears. He bowed low and then straightened his head to meet their eyes once more

"I would say it's been an honour but I'm afraid it's a little too painful to be classed as anything but frustrating and by the way, the whole light things…its kinda nauseating" he said smiling innocently

"We will meet again Harry Potter" the woman said amused and then it was dark again.


	2. Chapter One

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Freedom**_

**__**

**__**

_**Written by Becca**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** All HP Characters and places belong to JK Rowling. All LOTR Characters and Places belong to JRR Tolkien. I own nothing you recognise.

_**Summary: -**HP/LOTR Crossover- Rated for later chapters- Harry's life in the Wizarding world comes to an end yet he is given a second chance to find happiness in another world. Pairings: Harry/Erestor, maybe some Harry/Erestor/Haldir_

__

__

* * *

Chapter One 

Harry grumbled as he opened his eyes and then immediately slammed them shut again as his head started pounding. He tried just lying still for a minute but when that didn't ease the pain, he slowly climbed to his feet and then cracked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he still had two holes in his shoulders where his daggers had struck and a pretty nasty cut on his finger. He glared at the dry blood before looking up at the sky and scowled

"You could at least have taken the headache away! Stupid friggin people...the _Valar_" he said and then snorted, shaking his head "There is no hope for us" he looked around at his surroundings and arched an eyebrow, there didn't seem to be any form of civilization as far as his eye could see, and that was saying something. He did notice a few things scattered around him though and a good ten minutes away he saw a horse trotting towards him, beautiful white stallion with bags tied to the saddle.

Harry shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering an incantation under his breath and slowly, the blinding pain behind his eyes faded and he could see clearly without squinting. He looked at the items around him and sighed, there was a beautiful long sword with a light brown handle. On the side of the handle were engraved dark green leaved and some writing written in a language he didn't know.

He put the sword on his belt and then picked up two matching daggers, three matching throwing knives and a bow with over twenty arrows. He placed the daggers and knives on his belt and strapped the bow around his shoulder and then arched an eyebrow "Is there something you forgot to tell me? Why should I need weapons when I am _supposed_ to forget the despair of war?" he asked no one in particular before picking up a small bag, inside was what looked like weird bread wrapped in a leaf.

He frowned and pulled it out before snapping a bit off the bread-like-thing and putting it in his mouth, chewing lazily whilst watched the horse come closer. He was pleasantly surprised to see the bag had refilled itself and then he closed his eyes. Not only did this bread appear to keep his strength up but it also seemed to have an unusual replacement for blood as one of the ingredients, therefore fulfilling his vampiric needs. He thanked the gods for that, literally. He hadn't been looking forward to having to feed again, Severus's replacement, Remus Lupin had always made him a bloodlust potion and so he hadn't had to for a while.

The horse stopped in front of him and snorted whilst pawing the ground and Harry sighed. Why on earth would he need a horse when he could simply apparate? Maybe it was best to keep his magic to a minimum though, just in case it was different here. It was hard to accept that he was in fact in another world. Maybe he should just have gone with Sev anyway, it would just be his luck if he were the only living being around here...besides horses, obviously. He eyed the horse disdainfully for a minute and then sighed before checking he had everything he needed. Satisfied he studied the saddle on the beast and frowned

"I haven't the faintest idea how to ride you," he muttered under his breath but then he slipped his foot in what was obviously the stirrup and then swung his leg around. He grinned when he was sat down and had the reins in his hand "See. I can do this. Eaaaaasay" just as he was on that last word, the horse took off at a run and Harry for the life of him couldn't work out how to take control. He tugged harshly on the reins and groaned when the beast reared upwards, kicking its front legs in the air before stopping suddenly. He clung onto the things neck for dear life and then took a deep breath "How 'bout we go _slower_ this time hmm?" he whispered into the things ear and was surprised when it actually listened.

"I hope you know where you're going because I don't" he just sat back and let the horse go where it wanted to and after a good few hours, when it became apparent that the thing was just going to lead him in a circle, he took control of the reins and managed to figure them out. He headed forward, no idea where it led too but hoping it actually went somewhere, he made sure not to change course and just kept going. When night fell he didn't even stop, but when the horse became tired, he jumped down and started to walk, pulling the thing along slowly.

--------

Two full days of travelling without rest and Harry could see nothing in the direction he was going but mountains, they didn't look very friendly either but he was pretty damned sure he wasn't going to turn around after all this time and so when night fell, he stopped for a rest, sitting on a large stone. He watched as the horse plopped down and smirked, never had he seen a horse lay or even rest, they always seemed to be running. Unsure of whether he should sleep in case the thing decided to run off, Harry sat on the floor and leant back, using the horse's stomach as a pillow.

He slept then and for once had pleasant dreams, he dreamt of back home as his friends and family rebuilt the Wizarding world after the last war. He dreamt them moving on with their lives and he couldn't help but smile at that. He hoped what he had seen was true; they deserved the peace and happiness now even if he couldn't be there to share it with them. He had even been able to see as Ron finally got on his knee and proposed to Hermione, yes, he definitely hoped he dreamt the truth.

When he awoke, it seemed to be only hours after and the horse was still asleep. Harry laughed and climbed to his feet, feeling happier and livelier than he had since the beginning. He checked through the four bags the horse had carried and found some food for the beast. He seriously would have to think up a name for it. He stared at it for a minute and then smiled, Aldóra. Yes, that's what he would call her. It meant winged gift in Greek and also meant beautiful. She was a pretty horse; he just hoped that it actually was a she. He was sure he was the only person who ever had to wake a horse before. He mused at the irony of it for a minute and then slapped her on the stomach, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to wake her.

He laughed as she kicked herself to her feet and he was sure that if a horse could glare, that one did. She turned her back to him and snorted loudly "Oh fine, you sulk then. I'll just eat your food shall I?" he teased and then laughed again as she turned around quickly, her eyes searching for the food. Harry watched her eat for a minute with a smile on his face before he stroked her "Would you mind if I called you Aldóra? It is a beautiful name for a beautiful horse" he said and grinned when she neighed and shook her head.

He sat back down and pulled out another piece of bread from his never ending bag and munched on it for a minute, eyeing the mountains in the distance. He would seriously just have to scream if there was no way through them, he couldn't be arsed going over but he definitely was not going back. Annoyed by not being able to see anything else, Harry levitated himself into the air and squinted through the mists of the morning. It appeared that the mountain he would be reaching ahead of him also ran all the way down his right hand side and to his left was what looked like a river but other than that, he could see nothing.

"Where should we go Aldóra hmm? Should we continue on straight ahead or should we turn right and hope for an opening?" he asked, well, if he had nobody else to talk too, his horse would just have to do. He grinned when she pawed at the ground and actually seemed to nod in a direction. Again, he thanked the gods for giving him an animal with brains "Straight ahead then? That's what I was thinking too" he finished his bread and gathered all of his things together before attaching the bags to Aldóra's saddle again "Ready to continue?" he asked as he jumped lightly onto her back and without his even having to guide her, she walked on.

After a while, Harry was once again bored out of his mind and he wondered if he would be able to conjure a book or something. He closed his eyes and pictured the book he had been reading before he died, he wasn't in the least surprised when it didn't turn up and so he settled for looking around, watching the scenery. They were drawing closer to the river now as he could actually see it without squinting too much. To his fight the mountains poked out rather a lot and so that was clearer but still, when night fell, Harry paused again.

He didn't know why, he wasn't even tired but he set up camp... As much as one could without a tent, and allowed Aldóra to go off munching on grass for a while whilst he looked around. In his fifth year, Harry had come into heritage as it was called and had also come into power. He found out by default that he was an elf; of course, the pointy ears had _nothing_ to do with him reaching this decision. He had been trained by the few real elves in his world that still existed who explained that Lily was apparently adopted at birth was in fact a real elf. Her parents had been killed in the war against Grindlewald as had most of their Elven kin and Lily had been left to the humans, thought dead.

Then of course, at the end of sixth year, Harry had once again been kidnapped by Voldemort and had duelled with him. Harry had actually had the advantage considering the Dark Lord did not know of his Elven heritage and had underestimated him but when Severus was killed trying to help him, Harry faltered and Voldemort took advantage of that. He had tortured Harry for hours on end before he had gone so far as to have a vampire turn him. Pretty soon after that, Harry had escaped with his lover's body to Hogwarts and then fallen unconscious as his body fought with this curse.

Never before had an elf been turned, or if they had, there was no record of such a thing happening and so no one knew if Harry would survive. Two weeks of unconsciousness, Harry's body had no choice but to accept the curse and it had morphed Harry's abilities brilliantly. Of course, Lord Voldemort learnt to regret it as Harry's senses returned to him better than ever, his speed was unbeatable and his strength was amazing. His power also seemed to have morphed as the core of his wand had moulded with his body and his magic seemed to pour through his skin in waves. That was a bitch to control but made him the most powerful wizard alive.

------

A sense of wariness had awoken inside Harry now though and he opened his senses fully. He could feel Aldóra not so far away but he could also hear the sound of many feet scurrying closer. He returned to his camp, his mind recalling what the middleman of the Valar had said. _"Live, as you are now, in another world amongst others of your race, well, what your race was before you were turned."_ Therefore Harry was hoping to see the Elves he had been promised but he wanted to be careful. He called Aldóra closer to him and pressed a finger to his lips before crouching low in the darkness with his bow out and an arrow cocked and aimed.

What he saw though made him stand straight and wrinkle his nose in disgust, unintentionally lowering his weapon at the same time. "That wasn't funny middleman!" he whispered, "I am totally insulted, I have never even come _close_ to their race. What the hell are they?" he added, tilting his head to the side. He stepped forward and was about to speak when an arrow stabbed him right in the stomach. He looked down at it and blinked before his face fell into a mask of cold fury and without any hesitation at all, he cocked his arrow again and started firing.

He managed to kill at least ten of the things before any got close enough and then he quickly drew his sword and started fighting. He was pissed off, he was tired and he needed a bath, he was sooo not in the mood for this. There were only five left after he put his arrows away anyway and so he lifted his sword just in time to stop a blow and then thrust his dagger through the things stomach before moving on to the next. His horse had fucking run away, he couldn't believe it but then again, he could hardly blame her.

He killed another of the things before spinning around in time to stop another attack. As he killed that one, he turned to another and winced as he felt teeth sink in to his neck and a sword into his side but he did not stop. Five minutes later there was nothing moving around him and he scowled at himself for getting hurt. He couldn't afford to heal himself right now though because he was too tired and he needed to feel safe when he concentrated on his healing powers and so he gathered up everything he could carry, leaving nothing behind and then set off again, walking towards the mountain.

His Elven blood had mixed with the curse when his body had stopped fighting and whilst his powers had both gone out of control and doubled, the whole instant healing thing all vampires and most elves had had instead mixed with his magic and so he could only heal himself when he concentrated enough and looked deep within himself for that power. It was only a minor setback considering everything else that had happened but this was the one time in which Harry cursed his luck.

He still hadn't stopped staggering along when the sun rose, he had his senses fully opened and was looking everywhere, all the time cursing the Valar and everything about it. A little warning would have been appreciated but hey, at least now he knew why he needed the weapons. He was getting weak from lack of blood and whilst he knew he could not die, there was nothing to stop him falling unconscious. He had nearly reached the mountains now though and for some reason, he knew that he didn't have far to go before he was safe.

He tripped over his own foot and cursed himself as he went down, not having enough strength to push himself back to his feet and so he just lay there for a minute, listening. He could hear the faint sound of hooves and knew his Aldóra was coming back to him. He rolled himself over and watched as she drew nearer and nearer and then she was before him, nuzzling against his cheek apologetically. Harry smiled at her and forced himself to his feet as she knelt down to let him climb on her easily. He attached the bags to her again before sliding onto the saddle and leaning his head against her neck as she stood back up

"Get us to the mountain girl, I think you know where I'm going better than I do" he mumbled and then gripped on to her tightly "I need you to hurry, don't stop until we get somewhere safe" he added, knowing that she could understand him and then he shut his eyes as she galloped off. He didn't allow himself to fall to sleep though and instead broke off some of that bread stuff and chewed on it lazily, smiling as his strength returned slightly and he was able to sit up.

The only thing that was making him hurry now was the fact that he didn't want another night full of fighting. The pain he could deal with and he had already lost what little blood he had inside him. All that showed he was injured where the large red patches on his shirt, two on the shoulder, one on the stomach, one on the side and some on his collar. He straightened up more when they came to the mountains but Aldóra didn't pause to let him admire the totally spookiness of the view, she galloped through an opening and then slowed to a trot.

---------

As night fell, they rode deep into the foothills of the mountains and when Aldóra slowed to a walk, Harry peered around her head and just stared in awe. Never would he have imagined a place as beautiful as this held between the scariest mountains he had ever seen. For as far as the eye could see there was green land where the grass was as green as could be imagined, a river ran straight through the middle of it and there were patches of trees here and there.

Aldóra followed a path past some trees and Harry pulled her reins to stop her when he heard voices and laughter. He cocked his bow before anyone could blink and then listened "Please tell me it's none of those hideous black things" he groaned loudly and arched an eyebrow when he heard muffled laughter again

"A young lord who doesn't even know where he is let alone what we are," a voice whispered and Harry sighed

"Obviously not or I would not be asking now would I?"

"_O! Where are you going?  
__The stars are a glowing  
__The river is a flowing  
__O! Tra-la-la-lally  
__Here down in the valley  
__Ha! Ha!_

__

__

__

_O! What are you seeking  
__And why aren't you speaking?  
__Your shoulders a leaking  
__Why aren't you shrieking?  
__O! Tra-la-la-leery  
__The valley is cheery!  
__He! He!_

__

__

__

_O! Will you be staying?  
__Or will you be swaying  
__Your horse is a weary  
__But that's just our theory  
__The day is now over  
__So what of our rover?  
__Will he laugh or will he sing  
__Will he fly unto our king?  
__Will he stay or will he go  
__He may decide before the snow  
__Ha! Ha!"_

__

__

__

__

__

Harry just stared blankly into the trees and whoever was there dissolved into another fit of giggles. That song just had to have been the biggest load of shit he had heard, was he sure he wanted to stay when these _beings_ would probably drive him mental in a day or two. Maybe he should ask what they were on and if he could have some. He noticed Aldóra had perked up at their voices though and he frowned

"Yes. Very funny" he said dryly and then rolled his eyes "I resent being called Rover though!" he huffed after a minute and then groaned as they went into more fits of laughter. He shook his head and turned away, stroking Aldóra's head. "Come on girl, I'll carry the bags and walk, not far to go now and I'll find us a place to rest" he said gently, deciding to ignore the whatever they were in the trees.

He jumped down and winced slightly at the pain in his side, but he held his hand over it for a minute, applying pressure to the wound and then he unhooked the bags from his horse and slung them over his shoulders before holding her reins loosely to guide her along. But before he moved, he looked over his shoulder into the trees again and sighed, "Can you at least give me a straight answer? What were those black creatures and why did they attack me?"

"_O! Rovers had a run in  
__Much to his chagrin  
__With creatures of the dark  
__A bite less than their bark_

__

_O! Rover is upset  
__But here there is no threat  
__So laugh and sing and smile  
__A stay here is worthwhile  
__Ha! Ha!_

__

__

__

_O! Rover is of our kin  
__From distant lands and skin  
__O! All here is jolly  
__Down in the valley..."_

__

__

__

__

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture. Shut up" Harry grumbled half way through their song. He was in no mood for this and whilst it may have been amusing at first, he wasn't going to get any answers out of them and so he shook his head and walked off, leading Aldóra behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Power**_

**__**

_**Written by Becca **_

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** All HP Characters and places belong to JK Rowling. All LOTR Characters and Places belong to JRR Tolkien. I own nothing you recognise.

_**Summary: -**HP/LOTR Crossover- Rated for later chapters Harry's life in the Wizarding world comes to an end yet he is given a second chance to find happiness in another world. Pairings: Harry/Erestor, maybe some Harry/Erestor/Haldir_

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

Chapter Two

After another half a day of travelling, Harry and Aldóra came over a last low rise, where the trail bent around to hug the cliff, there the path plunged down a series of switchbacks to the river, straddling it via a graceful stone bridge. Here the valley opened out, but its walls were even higher. Harry paused as soon as they came to the bridge and looked on ahead when he heard the sound of two horses.

After a minute, two elves came into view and Harry just stared at them as they drew nearer. They were both what Harry would call identical twins with long dark hair, grey eyes and they were tall and lean on their horses. Harry narrowed his eyes as they stopped in front of him and before they could speak, he did. "If you dare call me Rover or burst into one of those stupid songs, I'll have to hurt you" he said and was surprised when the two exchanged glances and smirked

"Nay, 'tis not the time. I am Elladan; son of Lord Elrond and this is my dear brother Elrohir. You have come to Rivendell, the last homely house, the house of Elrond. Our father wishes to speak with you if you will follow us" the one closest to him said and Harry studied them both carefully

"I assume that it is safe here? No more of those black creatures?" he asked and when he received a short nod, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he smiled, bowing his head in respect "Then I am Harry Potter and I would like nothing more than to speak with the Lord" he turned and placed his bags back on Aldóra's saddle before climbing up onto her back again, stroking her face softly "Soon, you can rest girl" he whispered and then nodded to the other two.

He walked a little behind the two twins and just looked around, across the bridge was a wide flat lawn, parts of it paved, to form a sort of courtyard. Around it, many tall buildings rose level upon level like the cliffs themselves, glimmering with shapely white columns, tiled roofs and spires, joined together by open balconies and winding pathways so that it was hard to tell where outdoors ended and indoors began.

A light breeze was blowing, carrying with it the sound of the waterfall cascading down the cliff face in glittering white ribbons; closer at hand were the rustling of leaves and the ringing sounds of Elven voices coming from the grounds and open windows. Yet there was a sort of hush over the hidden valley, a feeling of peace, ancient secrets, memories, and mountain solitude.

They dismounted their horses outside what was obviously Elrond's home and the twins instructed Harry to leave Aldóra there and to follow them. As Harry walked with one of the brothers at either side he couldn't help but look around at the beauty. Groves of ancient trees hugged the halls of Lord Elrond, exquisite statues and fountains and forest paths were scattered among them, and small nooks, stone benches, grottoes and gardens gave one something new to see at every turn.

With each step he took, Harry could feel his strength return and his heart lift and then finally they came to a stop outside a huge hall. The twins pushed the doors open and motioned for Harry to enter, which he did and then he looked around carefully. He made a quick note of all exits in the room before he studied the people. A man with long dark hair was sat in a high back chair and Harry knew instantly that he was Lord Elrond, to the right of him sat another elf, though Harry could sense something about this one, age, wisdom and more...

His face, smooth and changeless as polished stone, are the eyes set deep in it. Clear blue, bright enough to appear iridescent, their depth is both soothing and puzzling. And as dark as his face is pale, locks of shining obsidian fall about his shoulders. To him, Harry instantly bowed his head before looking on. Besides him sat the twins and then next to them was a beautiful woman with dark hair, it didn't take much to work out she was the daughter of Elrond. On the left hand side of the lord sat yet another male elf with golden hair, next to him was what even Harry couldn't mistake as anything but a wizard

"It is said that you are protected by the Valar" Lord Elrond called and Harry's musings were cut short. He did know one thing, power and calm radiated from all in this room and he could not sense even a single evil thought. He couldn't help but smirk at the words though and he pointedly looked down at himself

"If that is so, I'm afraid they're not doing much better than myself" he said and then shrugged. To tell the truth he was both nervous and pissed at having to stand before yet another room full of people and answer their questions. It was getting a bit old but, as he had nothing better to do...

"Who are you and why are you here?" the old wizard asked and Harry groaned

"I'm Harry Potter and that's a long story," he said, hoping that would sway them

"We have time" the Lord Elrond spoke up a second time and Harry studied them all before narrowing his eyes slightly. These people, they intrigued him, but none so as much as the man sitting besides the lord.

"You will never believe the truth so would you rather have the long fabricated, exciting lie or the short, slightly more plausible one?" he asked innocently and arched an eyebrow at some of the amused looks he was receiving, mostly from the twins and Mr. mystery over there

"Why don't you just try us with the truth hmm? You would be amazed by what we are willing to believe," said a man Harry hadn't seen before, he was sat at the end of the table, almost in the shadows and was watching Harry with a blank expression though his eyes betrayed his amusement, he stood when Harry looked his way and bowed his head "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I must say I am rather intrigued" he said and Harry studied him carefully before looking around. He sighed and nodded, shifting his weight onto the other foot.

"Very well. I will tell you what you need to know and nothing more. Not only because it would be my life story but also because all that has passed now and I'm here for peace..._apparently_," he said looking down at himself again. "I am not of this world. Where I am from, there was a war raging on, Dark Vs light as always. The Dark Lord Voldemort was my enemy and I was the one who irritated him most, for you see, no one lived when he decided they were to die, no one but me" he grinned slightly at that and shifted foot again

"After years, it ended up in a final battle between us. For him to die, I was to give up my life. Therefore, we both were killed but I awoke in front of the Valar. Basically, I was given a choice; return to my world, but as a ghost. Continue on to the heavens to meet my parents or live as I am now, with the curse, and go to another world" he sighed dramatically

"Hence my being here with the gifts from the Valar, wounds from some black creatures who _apparently_, didn't want to talk and a headache from some of the stupidest songs I have ever heard from your kin across the bridge" he finished and shrugged

"What curse?" the wizard, Gandalf asked instantly and Harry blinked

"My love was killed trying to save me when I was kidnapped at sixteen, I had been duelling with the Dark Lord then but as I saw my Severus fall, I faltered and was then overpowered. Voldemort was a big fan of torture so he tormented me for hours until he was bored and then he had a vampire turn me. Hence, I am the first elf to have the curse of a vampire" he said and arched an eyebrow at their blank looks

"What is a vampire?" the mystery man asked and Harry stared at him for a minute before groaning

"A vampire is a human who has been cursed with immortality. I say cursed, because their heart no longer beats, their blood no longer flows and in all sense of the word, they are the living dead. To survive they have to feed on the blood of animals and other humans, never having to actually harm them but still, you can imagine very few people like having their blood sucked from their neck" he said amused and then held up his hands as some of them moved back

"As I was an elf first, the curse reacted...differently. Yes, I need blood to survive but that has been taken care of by the Valar apparently. I do not die unless I have a stake through the heart, I cannot die of lack of blood or anything, which is rather lucky considering I've been stood here with holes all over me" he added with an arched eyebrow and then shrugged again

"The curse mixed with my Elven blood, making me some sort of mutant experiment gone wrong, I have the strength and speed of both kinds, my heart does not beat, my blood does not flow but that does not mean I do not feel. I have never harmed anyone that has not tried to harm me and the only thing I have ever killed is Voldemort and...well - those black creature thingy's that actually _bit_ me. There is no name for what I am though because I am the first, and hopefully the last that has had to undergo such a mutation" he said quietly

"Why this world? Why Rivendell? What is it you seek?" Aragorn asked and Harry shrugged

"All I was told by those up there, was to be happy and have some fun, they forgave me for killing Voldemort as it had to be done, no matter what I said and sent me here to forget about war and despair. I woke up miles away from here with some swords, a bag full of bread that also quenches my thirst for blood; therefore I have no need to feed, and my horse. I was not told where I was going but just that I was to be sent to live with those of my kin...before I was turned. I came here to try and find a safe place so that I could heal myself and then move on to wherever the hell it is I'm suppost to be going"

"As you were an elf, one would assume we are your kin therefore how do you know that Rivendell is not the place you were meant to be?" the lady spoke up for the first time and Harry smiled gently

"I don't. I know nothing of this world, nor do I know how to live like an elf. Forgive me, I mean no offence but I was brought up in a human household and then went to a Wizarding school...I guess it's what you call mixed cultures. The Valar says be happy and then send me just a days journey away from a party of black things...what _are_ they anyway?" he asked eventually and received a smile from the Lord Elrond

"They are what we call orcs. They were servants of the last dark lord before he fell. Many still live here and there and they eat the skin off our bones but they do not trouble Rivendell. Come now, young lord potter. It is time you were healed," he said standing up but Harry just waved his hand

"I have my own magic my lord. I can heal myself..."

"You are weary from days of travel, I know not of your magic but I will not allow you to exhaust yourself even further. Allow me to heal you" Elrond said again, inclining his head and Harry sighed but nodded, stepping aside with a bow of his head for the man to move past him. He followed the elf down through the corridors of the house and noticed Mr. Mystery close behind him but didn't say anything.

Finally they came to a beautiful set of rooms and Harry couldn't help but look around in awe, the walls were of a cream and a light gold whilst the furniture was green and blue, there was a bathroom, a bedroom and a sort of living room filled with books and maps. Elrond and Erestor moved in behind him and shut the door, smiling at him. When he had finished looking around, he turned back to the two, barely concealing his nervousness.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and remove your clothing young lord" Elrond suggested lightly and Harry sighed, he obviously hadn't hid his hesitation perhaps as much as he had wanted too. He nodded and walked through to the room and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he peeled off his shirt. Protected by the Valar. Hmph. That reminded him actually, he pulled his trousers off, leaving his boxers on and just stood in the middle of the room waiting for them.

When the lord came in carrying a washbasin and what looked like cream, Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that his way, he could be healed completely in minutes. He lay down when directed and stared up at the ceiling as two sets of hands worked on cleaning up his wounds. "You said before, that it is said I am protected by the Valar" he spoke up suddenly and Elrond nodded for him to continue, "Where is it said exactly? I mean, surely you could only have known of my arrival when I approached your lands"

"My lord, you were seen by many of our kin on your journeys, news of your travels has passed though all the Elven lands. 'Tis said the Valar protected you because you are still walking after being so wounded" Elrond replied and Harry could practically hear the smirk in the mans voice as he groaned

"These wounds, on your shoulders. They are not from an Orc blade..." mystery man spoke up for the first time and Harry cringed and then blushed violently

"You imagine it. The last thing you remember is the sounds of battle, of fighting your worst enemy and then the next thing it is all quiet and you can hear nothing but the sounds of others breathing. I woke and I attacked. Of course, that meant I attacked the Valar and they kindly returned my blades to me, through my shoulders" he said, rolling his eyes and he heard a muffled snigger

"You attacked the Valar?" Elrond asked, mortified and Harry cringed again

"It was their own bloody fault and besides, I think they were rather amused by the whole thing. Anyway, one could hardly call that an attack, so I threw a couple of knives at them, I was the one who was hurt in the end anyway. Its not like it even came close to harming one of them" he muttered under his breath and flinched as Elrond picked up what looked like tweezers and gently poked them into one of the wounds.

"Sleep lord Harry and you shall feel much better when you awake. These will be your rooms for however long you wish to stay here"

----------

Erestor watched the boy carefully. It had been two days now since he arrived and they were expecting him to wake soon. There was no need for him to even be here but he had to admit, this being intrigued him greatly. He knew much about the young lord and yet knew nothing at all, Harry was an even bigger mystery than Lord Aragorn, and mysteries interest him.

He had watched the boy carefully when he had been telling his little bit of story and had seen that some memories of his past were not all fun and laugher. Hence his being sent to another world in search of happiness, when the boy had said his love had been killed though, Erestor couldn't help but pay that much more attention, his lover had been male and it was obvious the boy loved him unconditionally but he was still so very young.

From just the brief meeting, Erestor had seen immediately that Harry was not like the average elf, those emerald eyes are filled with too many sorrows and the mind is too wise for the years. When really, he was still classed as a child in the eyes of an elf. Never before had he wanted to know everything about a person as he did now. He wanted to know how he retrieved all those other scars...wanted to know everything.

There was much the boy was keeping from them but in all truths, there was no need for them to know. The information he wanted was of a past life, which Harry obviously wanted to forget much about. It couldn't be easy, dying and leaving everyone you love behind and yet Harry was smiling as though it was the last thing on his mind, there was definitely more to this boy than met the eye.

"I know I'm hideous and all but do you have to stare and make it so obvious" a voice startled him from his thoughts and Erestor blinked before his eyes fell on the boys face. He noticed he had been staring at the scars on the chest and there was a little amused smile tugging at the boy's lips and yet the eyes led one to believe the words he spoke were meant

"Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts" he said and watched as the boy sat up stiffly and scratched the back of his neck. Harry turned to look at the elf and studied him closely for a minute, noticing that he himself was still being watched and he arched an eyebrow

"I'm sorry but who are you? I believe we did not make it to introductions the night I arrived" he asked eventually, he had a throbbing headache, he was embarrassed considering he had awoke to an intense gaze and he was sick and tired of thinking of this man as Mr. Mystery

"I am Erestor, chief councillor to lord Elrond" he replied, his face nothing but an emotionless mask as he watched the half naked boy stand and stretch

"Well, nice to meet you Erestor, chief councillor. May I ask what I am to do?" Harry asked, blatantly ignoring to the other elf's eyes on him as he walked around the bed to where he had taken his clothes off

"Do?" Erestor asked, arching an eyebrow and Harry looked at him for a minute, studying him again

"Yes, do. As in chores, to earn my keep so to speak... You know like cooking, cleaning, washing, _work_. That sort of thing" he said slowly and then he abandoned his torn clothes and turned to inspect the elf closer. He walked around him and then looked straight into his eyes, gripping the mans chin to tilt his head up and to the side

"You are a guest here lord Harry. You do not work, just sit and relax and stay as long as it please you" Erestor said, trying to keep his composure as the young being tilted his head to the side again and poked at his chest

"Yes I see it" Harry said with a smile on his face, once again looking deep into those cool blue eyes "I see the wisdom, I see the age, I see the beauty. I must say, not bad for the years you have lived," he said and then grinned at the indignant look he received "Come now my Lord, I like to admire beautiful things and you are just that. But you interest me too; you stand apart from others of your kin" he whispered, his lips barely inches from the elf's before he pulled back altogether and laid his torn clothes on the bed.

He waved his hand carefully, watching as they repaired and cleaned, good as new but before he could put them on again, the councillor cleared his throat and pointed to the wardrobe "Perhaps you will find something more suitable in there Lord Harry, if you are ready, I could escort you to dinner?" Erestor asked and Harry grimaced slightly at the thought of dinner but he couldn't exactly refuse to go and so he nodded shortly.

He pulled out a dark green robe as well as some brown riding trousers and a baggy white shirt before turning and looking pointedly at his visitor. When Erestor made it clear he was not going to move unless actually asked, Harry shook his head and cleaned himself with a wave of his hand and then he pulled on the clothes. He tucked the shirt into the trousers and put on his weapons belt, checking all were still there before putting the green robe on but leaving it open.

----------

Harry followed Erestor back through the corridors and into the Great Hall in which he had been questioned. There were more seats now at the large table and many more people than Harry had met but he allowed the chief councillor to lead him to his seat, in between Elladan and Aragorn. He smiled and nodded his greetings to those who spoke to him but other than that, avoided conversation and just watched.

"What does the young Lord think of Rivendell so far?" Aragorn asked from besides him and Harry blinked and then looked over at him before arching an eyebrow

"Do you have to keep calling me that? I was given the name Harry for a reason...or one would assume" he said smirking and Aragorn inclined his head, still waiting for his answer "I am unsure, I awoke only half an hour ago but from what I have seen so far, everything is so different from my world. It'll take some getting used too" he replied with a shrug. After the meal, Elrond lead the group through to another room and Harry sat in the shadows and listened as the elves sang.

Thankfully it was nothing like those up in the trees and this time the words actually seemed to mean something though _what_, he wouldn't know. Their words were on a language he had never heard before but it was so beautiful that it didn't matter, the sounds of their voices just washed over him and Harry found himself listening more closely whilst looking around. His eyes met with Erestor's and he lifted an eyebrow when he saw the man was once again watching him and he climbed to his feet.

He looked around and then listened to the music again before grinning, he approached the chief councillor with a 'butter-wouldn't-melt' expression and held out his hand "Come, dance with me. I wish to discuss something with you" he said, still smiling. Erestor scowled at him and turned his head to the side, neither accepting nor declining and so Harry made the decision for him. He tugged the man to his feet and swung him around before pulling him back in, meeting with their hands joined in the middle.

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?" Harry teased and then the singing picked up again and Harry started moving. Erestor followed him for a minute, still scowling before he actually started to dance, ignoring the stares the pair of them was receiving from the others. He kept his face impassive as he looked into those sparkling green eyes but before he could even gather even a fraction of his thoughts again, Harry dipped him and spun around when he pulled him back up, their bodies were pressed close together and Harry smirked

"Teach me" he said eventually and rolled his eyes at the blank stare he received "Teach me all about this world, the languages, everything and in return, I will tell you all you wish to know of me"

"What makes you think I would want to know of you?" Erestor asked, his voice as sharp as steel but not insultingly so. Harry arched an eyebrow and laughed as the song ended and he bowed to the elf in front of him

"I see it in your eyes when you look at me. My dear lord, this is my offer, you will teach me all of this world and at the end of each session, I will truthfully answer one of your questions" he said and then smirked "Besides, like I said, I love to admire pretty things and this way, I get to study you all the more. You obviously know where I am staying so when you decide I shall see you there" he took the councillors hand in his own and kissed the knuckles before retreating.


	4. Chapter Three

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Freedom**_

_**By Becca**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and little you don't. all Harry Potter characters and places belong to JK Rowling and all Lord of the Rings characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them._

_**Summary:** HP/LOTR CrossoverRated for later chapters Harry's life in the Wizarding world comes to an end yet he is given a second chance to find happiness in another world inspired by Ithilhin's crossoverAim Pairing: Harry/Erestor/Haldir_

_**Notes:** Ugh! Sorry this took so long, but I've been trying to write on chapter six for a while and realised that you didn't even have chapter three yet, and then my computer had to go in the shop and everything to be wiped and then I had to find what I had of this story again and save it to my computer. So yeah, I promise the next chapter wont be so long, and for those reading the other stories on this account, I'm gonna try and update them too. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry spent the next forty-eight hours in his room alone, reading through the tomes before him and memorising each and every map. In the two short days he'd been more or less devoid of company, he had learnt everything he could from the resources provided. Though the majority of his time was indeed alone, he had had the odd visitor now and then. The twins had offered to show him around the land and Erestor had been along to schedule the first of their training sessions.

Not having had the particular need to sleep, nor the desire, he found himself exploring Imladris under the light of the moon and her children. As he walked, he realised that he hadn't seen Aldóra since he had first arrived. He felt a pang of guilt stab at him for ignoring her and although he had no doubt that she was being treated well, he resolved to go see her this night… just to make sure. A horse she may be, but she was as smart as a Gryffin.

He smiled at the thought as he stepped out into one of the many gardens that lined the Main house of Elrond's grounds. He let his eyes roam over the mountains that surrounded the Elven safe haven before returning his attention to the stars. It truly was a beautiful night for one wishing to take a stroll. Out of a habit he had yet to break from, he wrapped his cloak tighter around his body to keep out the cold he knew he couldn't feel.

He was amazed at how silent this land proved to be. And yet, it wasn't compressing like he had expected it to be. It didn't suffocate him; instead, it was calm, peaceful and, for lack of a better term, just right. Imladris was a breathtaking place, Harry thought as he found comfort in his solitude.

If he was to be completely honest with himself, he would admit that the only reason he had been avoiding the sleep require to put him back at full strength was because he found he just couldn't cope with the dreams. Sure, it was thrilling to be able to see is home world every now and again; to be able to see how his family and friends were. But every night? Every time he closed his eyes?

It damn near kills him inside to see them crying over him. It pains him like a knife in his heart to not be able to reach out and touch them, share their sorrows and their joys. But perhaps the thing that hurt him the most, the thing that ate away at his soul was how easy it was for life to carry on when he wasn't there.

He found himself wishing he had somehow managed to bring his journal with him, if just so he could sit down and write his feelings as poems. It had been the only thing that had kept him sane during the war. Though he supposed he could always start a new one here. After all, this was a new world, a new life – Still, how he was expected to forget about his home and be happy was beyond him, especially with those dreams.

The old wizard Gandalf reminded Harry of Dumbledore a lot, especially when it came to avoiding a straight answer. It was most frustrating but then again the elves weren't much better either and now he came to think about it, he himself hadn't given a straight answer since he came here…

Never would he fit in here though, not in this world. The lands were too different, he was too different; the way he thought - hell! Even the way he moved.

He could feel someone watching him again but he paid them no mind. People always watched him when he left his rooms here, be it in curiosity or distrust, either way, he felt their eyes.

He wandered down the stream for a minute before he finally came to what looked like stables. He pushed the door open slightly and then slipped into the darkness. His eyes adjusted immediately and he saw Aldóra poking her head out over the top of the door that held her in her compartment at the far end of the stable house. He looked at the other horses curiously as he passed them but then came to a stop in front of his.

"Hey girl." he whispered quietly and smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek "How do you like it here hmm? Comfy?" he asked and laughed again as she snorted "My Aldóra, you are truly a beautiful being aren't you?" he said amused

"That she is." said a voice behind him and in the blink of an eye, he had the elf pressed against the wall with a dagger to his throat. Harry blinked as he saw the amused face of one of the twins, Elladan. He arched an eyebrow and then pulled back, placing his dagger back in his belt and bowing slightly

"Forgive me, you startled me." he said before turning back to his horse and stroking her head softly. Silence fell among them again as Harry kissed her, in between the eyes "As lovely a gift as you are my dear Aldóra, we shall have to see just where the fools stole you from and return you to your home. I imagine you are from the Kingdom of Rohan?" he asked and sighed as she just looked at him

"Why must you return her? She was a gift to you and 'tis plain that you love her." Elladan spoke up again and Harry smiled

"Because as powerful as the Valar are, they are too lazy to just conjure up a horse that just so happens to have a saddle and all the supplies she and any rider could possibly need. No, they would have called her from her home and she would have answered whether she had permission by her owners or not. For all I know, she may just have run and I will be labelled a thief amongst the Rohirrim people. It is too soon for me to make enemies and besides, I cannot stay here much longer, I propose to leave when I have learnt what I can from Erestor, I do not mean to impose any longer than necessary." he said and then turned to leave

"Walk with me?" Elladan asked and Harry looked at him before nodding curtly. They walked under the stars aiming for nowhere in particular and then started to climb up. When they were stood on a ledge of the mountains, Elladan waved down to his home land. "A beautiful place this is, a peace hangs here that cannot be compared and yet, one can never get enough." The twin said smiling and then he turned to Harry

"Erestor, my brother and I plan to travel through the lands to visit our kin, as soon as your lessons were complete. But, each day, we learn that there is more to you than we once believed and we feel Erestor will be teaching you for a long time before he is content in the knowledge of you. If you mean to leave here, why not join us? You would not be imposing. Quite the contrary in fact; I believe we would thoroughly enjoy your company." He said slowly and then shrugged elegantly, a soft smile still tugging at his lips and a twinkle in his grey eyes

"You feel like you are imposing here and you feel you can never fit in with our people for what you are, for what has happened to you in the past and yet, where are you to go? One cannot wander around these lands alone; simply waiting for the day one dies. You were brought here to live amongst us and to find happiness, how can you do that if you have no place you can call home? For me, my heart will always be here in Imladris, but I love to travel, to see how others are living." He said and glanced up at the stars and his smile widened.

"My father has made it clear that you are welcome here. Both he and myself believe Imladris is where you are meant to be. It was no question of circumstance that you travelled in this particular direction, to this household when you were nearer to our kin of the woods." he said and put his hand on Harry's shoulder again "Travel with us, see the beauty of this world through the eye of its homeland kin, one who has dwelt here since birth and knows all sights, sounds and locations. Learn all and learn more. You are part elf, you deserve that right. I will leave the offer open to you, think on it my friend, there is no rush." he turned and left then and for the first time in days, Harry found himself truly smiling again as he watched him go.

Harry watched, barely concealing his amusement as Erestor tried very hard to restrain himself from pulling out his hair. The entire day had been spent, trying to get Harry to learn the languages of middle earth, they were only on the common language of the elves and already the chief councillor was frustrated. The twins, who had decided to try and help, sat muffling their laughs in the corner as Harry succeeded in winding up the one person no one could imagine irritated. When Harry decided he should stop mocking though, he grasped the language fairly easy though he felt like a fool speaking it.

He grasped the basics of the language by dinnertime and so as they paused, the chief councillor was lost in his thoughts, trying to decide which question he should ask first. True the session wasn't over yet but Harry had been feeling guilty over his taking the piss and had granted him two for this one day. Harry waiting, slightly apprehensive over what would be asked but the twins were looking on with curiosity, this being intrigued them as much as they intrigued Harry.

"Your parents, you said they were…" Erestor spoke up eventually and Harry nodded, a blank mask pulled over his features instantly, knowing what was coming "What happened? I mean, the night they died, where did you go?" he asked quietly and both the twins stopped laughing and just looked between their oldest friend and their newest, unable to believe that had been the first question.

"I was a year old, the dark lord Voldemort was in his prime, during his first reign of terror as it was called. Parents went to work, fearing to leave their home but even more terrified of returning in case they found the dark lords mark over their home and their family dead. Nobody survived when Voldemort decided he wanted to kill them, it is still feared to speak his name now, you will never understand the terror he placed on humans and wizards in general." he said slowly, his brow furrowed as he thought of the best way to answer this question

"Voldemort decided he wanted James Potter and the baby Harry Potter dead as it had been prophesied that the son of the parents who had defied the dark lord three times would be his downfall. A spy for the light in his ranks warned the potters and they were placed under a series of enchantments and spells that meant they could not be found by anyone except the person they entrusted this secret with. They chose a friend who had been by their sides since their school years. Said friend betrayed them, Voldemort found them, he killed my father instantly with a curse that none have survived, that there was no counter for and then he came for me in my cot where my mother was waiting."

"My mother placed an enchantment on me containing the one thing that Voldemort did not understand, love. She did not have to die so when she begged him to take her and leave me, he killed her and the love of her sacrifice for me strengthened the enchantment and formed a barrier around me. The Dark Lord knew nothing of this of course and so he cast that same killing curse at me, unexpectedly, the curse was rebounded, I survived what no others had, Voldemort's soul was torn from his body and he fled, bidding him time, he was not yet defeated. As for me, I was taken to my mothers adopted sister and her family, needless to say, said sister, my aunt hated everything to do with magic, hated her sister, my mother and therefore hated me." he finished with a shrug and then smiled at the looks of horror on their faces.

"I was a year old, and while it grieves me that my parents are lost, I know that when the time is right I will meet with them again and therefore I await that day and forget my sorrow." He added, the four of them sat in silence for a while before Erestor stood and again the lessons began. By the end of the day, Harry had the common tongue of the elves mastered as if he had spoken it all of his life, which surprised them all.

As the days went on, Erestor moved through the other languages until Harry had mastered them all and in return, Harry had explained how his magic worked, what a school was, what happened in his first year and had described his two best friends in detail. The councillor drank all of this information in and yet the more questions he asked, the more he wished to know. The twins often joined them for Harry's lessons and helped when he struggled with something but other than that, life went on as normal as it could.

Every night Harry contemplated the offer he had been given weeks ago by Elladan and he found himself actually wanting to accept. The more time he spent with the three elves, the more he grew to like them and the more he came to refer to each of them as friends. They shared information about themselves in exchange for his and it seemed they were teaching him now just out of the kindness of their hearts. Though Erestor was running out of light topics to ask of his questions and he knew the others he could think of were painful but Harry was anticipating them and was going to answer truthfully, just as he had promised. One came to him by surprise though, nearing the end of a lesson, this time on the different races

"The scars. I saw you had many on your back when Lord Elrond and I were treating your wounds. How did you receive them?" he asked and Harry cringed, unable to hide it but he shrugged elegantly

"I told you once that my aunt and uncle hated anything to do with magic and hated me, they had – attempted to beat it out of me. Others are from the times Lord Voldemort managed to capture me and had his fun" he said and sighed before turning back to the book he had been reading, trying to ignore the looks on his friends faces. Eventually, Harry managed to stop the memories that flickered through his mind and actually concentrate on the book whilst the others went back to whatever it was they were doing.

Middle earth was definitely and interesting place, Harry thought as he read through yet another book he had been assigned to read. The twins were with their father today and so it was just him and Erestor. He glanced up from the book and noticed with satisfaction that Erestor was leaning back in his seat, one leg lazily draped across the other with his own text resting happily on his lap. The elf steadied the book with one hand, whilst letting the other wander up to his mouth, grazing gently against his lips. Full lips. Lips that Harry had been noticing more and more lately.

"Are you hungry Erestor?" He asked the dark-haired elf with a grinning voice and a seemingly curious expression. Said elf glanced up from his reading, confusion in his eyes and Harry smiled innocently. "You seem to be teasing yourself with your fingers I thought you might be hungry." He did not bother to mask the double entendre and smirked at the disbelieving look he received "Perhaps my fingers would taste better? You can try my lips too if you like."

Erestor stared at him before shaking his head and going back to his book. Harry laughed softly to himself but he couldn't help but think that he would rather like to try those lips against his. He shook his head and dragged his eyes away from the beautiful elf, forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Some time later, he stretched and put the book away before standing up. Erestor was watching him and appeared to have been doing for some time now and Harry fought the blush off his cheeks

"Walk with me?" the elf spoke up eventually and Harry nodded, allowing himself to be led out under the stars. They walked in silence, just enjoying the beauty of the night. Erestor though was lost in his thoughts, he had been scrapping for the most important things to teach the boy but it proved that the minor things he had missed were also needed and yet the twins were anxious to get on with their journey, after all, it wasn't often Erestor traveled with them

"Have you made your decision?" he asked after a while and Harry mulled over his answer for a minute, really, there were no other options, he could either go with them or go off on his own, whilst he had studied maps intently during his stay here so that he hopefully wouldn't get lost, it would be nice to have company and so he nodded slowly

"I have. I would be honored to join you, if you are sure that it will be no trouble" he said quietly, looking at his feet and Erestor nodded

"No, it would be no trouble at all, we would enjoy your company" he replied and Harry smiled softly and looked around again, nights always seemed to be so beautiful here. When back in his home world, he remembered them to be of grief and despair, constantly wondering what the next day would bring, what terrors would befall them.

"What troubles lay on your heart so Harry? What dampens the light in those eyes?" Erestor asked after a few minutes of studying the man besides him carefully, because that is what he is, a man. That was about the only thing the elf was certain on when it came to Harry. Harry sighed and surveyed him carefully before forcing a smile

"Do not trouble yourself with a boys wandering thoughts Erestor, as that is all it is" he said quietly and then smiled sincerely as the elf nodded, not pushing any further. A while longer, they both retreated back to their rooms to try and get some rest. Harry slumped back into his chair and read for a while until he fell asleep with the book in his hands

Erestor returned to Harry's room the next morning for the start of their lessons, when he didn't get an answer, he cautiously pushed the door back and stepped inside, struggling to keep a smile off his face when he found the boy asleep in his chair. He shut the door behind him quietly and sat down in what was fast becoming 'his' chair, taking this time to study the boy without being studied at the same time.

His skin was almost as white as snow, much paler than the average elf. His face looked so smooth that one almost wished to reach over and stroke his cheek; his body was slim yet looked to have some well-defined muscles. His hair was as soft as silk has sheen and his entire being just seemed to scream, "Hug me, kiss me, nurture me." Attractive just didn't seem to fit when paired with the beauty he saw before him nor did stunning or striking, he wasn't sure there had been a word created for someone such as Harry.

Erestor watched as a tongue darted out to wet those lips that were as red as roses and looked as soft and smooth as velvet. His eyes trailed down to the book held loosely in those fingers and he gently took it and placed it on the table just as Harry shifted. He let his eyes drift to the half unbuttoned shirt and swallowed hard as unbidden to him, an image of just what the boy looked like under it popped to mind, scars and all, had he really been looking that intently when he and Elrond healed him?

He blanched immediately in shock as that image turned into what he imagined the boy, man, would look like without any clothes and he dragged his eyes back up to Harry's face guiltily, startled when he saw those glowing emerald eyes fixed on him, and a smirk tugging at those rose lips. His mask of indifference took over immediately as he fought back the blush that was creeping up his neck, hopefully he succeeded and he looked away as Harry stretched and picked the book back up.

"Mornin' to you too." Harry said, grinning wickedly behind the pages. He had been awake since the moment the elf stepped into his room but when he felt those eyes on him so intently, he couldn't open his eyes for the life of him. Erestor cleared his throat awkwardly

"I have informed the twins about your decision. They are making the arrangements as we speak. They plan to leave in three days time, if that is ok with you." he said, managing to find his voice. Harry nodded, feeling only a little bit guilty for embarrassing his friend. They slipped back into a comfortable silence and then Erestor looked at him again "Tell me of your love?" he asked, unable to stop himself and Harry looked at him closely before he nodded and pushed the book back down.

"Severus was a teacher at my school. For five years he had loathed me with a passion and didn't bother to hide it. He thought I was just a stuck up brat who was spoilt beyond believe at home." he said slowly and then smiled slightly "It was half way through my fifth year when I had returned from training with the elves and had Occlumency lessons, he saw some of the beatings in my mind and then everything he thought about me came crashing down. We started talking civilly and in just a few months, we were lovers." he smiled and closed his eyes, remembering how it felt to be in his lover's arms

"Severus was the first to have shown me any type of physical affection, apart from the hugs by my best friends mum. This was different; this was someone who liked me for me, not as a child's friend who happened to be famous. He showed me how it was to be held, to make love…everything I had missed out on, he gave to me. I loved him unconditionally and he returned him. He gave his life trying to protect me, as I would have for him." his smile faltered for a minute as he remembered and he swallowed hard

"It was hard to lose him but it was even worse having to mourn alone. No one had known of our friendship, let alone our relationship. None of my friends mourned his loss, they whispered about it, they gave their respects to him but they did not hurt as I did. The only person who understood was Albus, he had suspected of us and when he had found me refusing to eat and getting little sleep, he was the one who had to put me back on my feet so to speak and show me to live again." he stopped as he realized he had perhaps said more than he wanted too and couldn't bring himself to meet the elf's eye, instead he turned back to the book and stared blankly at the page.


End file.
